Happy New Years!
by Ainexoxo
Summary: Alice and Jasper spend new years eve in eachothers company. one shot AH


The lobby of the Markin Plaza Hotel was buzzing with activity this early evening. Hundreds of guests were ready to ring out 2010 and welcome 2011. This was my first New Year's Eve away from my family. I fought long and hard for this night. I'm 18 years old and I don't need to spend New Year's Eve with my parents at the Anderson's place where all people do is talk about the "good old days". Instead, tonight at midnight, I'll be in the arms of my 40 year old boyfriend, Jasper, celebrating the start of the New Year.

The party started at 8pm in the Grand Ballroom. We took our seats at a table with about five other couples as a live band played all kinds of music from the 1940s to the present. After the appetizers, Jasper got up from his seat, "wait here, I'll be right back," he said. When he came back, he had two tall drinks in his hand. "I know I shouldn't do this, but here you go," he said as he handed me one of the drinks. "It's a Tequila Sunrise. I know you shouldn't have it, but you're with me," he said as he sat down. I took the drink and never felt more "grown up" in my life. I guess tonight it didn't matter that I'm three years under the legal drinking age. Even more ironic is that my boyfriend, a detective, got me the drink. I guess what happens at the Markin Hotel, stays there.

As soon as I finished the first drink, I was more than ready for the second one. Without asking, Jasper got me another Sunrise and I didn't have a care in the world. As I was getting that "happy" feeling, I reached under the table and stroked the nicely formed buldge in his pants. He smiled and nodded as I stroked the hardness. His presence alone is enough to make me aroused, but couple that with the party and a few drinks and damn was I ready to fuck!

Jasper moved his hand between my legs and I rubbed my clit against his hand. I could tell that he was getting buzzed, but nothing like I was. I rubbed my tit through my dress and watched it press against the fabric. Thankfully, the other couples were out on the dance floor when Jasper cupped my breast through my dress before sliding his hand inside it. I giggled and moved forward but not before he gave it a good squeeze.

"Maybe we should go dance," I said as I motioned my head towards the dance floor. "Yeah, maybe we should or we might fuck right here on the table. Let's dance off this sexual energy," he replied as he got up and took my hand.

We found a spot on the dance floor, but no amount of dancing was going to take care of my throbbing clit and wet pussy.

"For a cop, you dance really well," I told him.

"Where is it written that cops can't dance?" He asked with a playful roll of his eyes.

I felt his hands glide down my back to my ass where he gave my ass a few hard "pats." He waited for my reaction and I reached up to kiss him. Our bodies pressed together on the dance floor and it felt as if we were the only two people in the world. I put my arms around him, gazing at him with a glassy-eyed look.

"Yep, you're over the limit," he said jokingly, still with his hands groping my ass.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked, playing along with him

"You're just going to have to see about that, miss."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I asked as I placed the palms of my hands on his chest.

"It's a promise," he replied deadpan. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew I'd find out before long.

**************************

The band ended their song and the leader announced it was just a few minutes to midnight. We went back to our table to see our glasses filled with champagne. Jasper and I put our arms around each other as the countdown to the New Year began.

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As if on cue, Jasper and I shared our very first kiss of the New Year. It couldn't be more perfect. For me, it was magical. Everyone at the table toasted the New Year and shared hugs and handshakes. There was a moment of celebratory chaos with streamers and the sound of noisemakers filling the air. New Year's Eve is a lot like an orgasm- getting there is half the fun.

Speaking of orgasm, I couldn't wait any longer. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him that I wanted to go up to our room. He took the hint and we took the elevator back to the 15 th floor. As soon as we got to the room, he turned on the light and I immediately stripped naked for him and ran into his arms. He laughed as he picked me up and put me on the bed. He held my wrists down as he kissed my neck down to my breasts, slowly licking my hard nipples.

"Fuck, your tits are so hard they can cut glass," he said as he gently sucked on them. I moaned in pleasure as I grabbed his shoulders. He circled my nipples with his tongue as I felt his hand on my thigh. I gently bit my lower lip as I squirmed beneath him.

"What are you doing?" He asked playfully as I felt my body tingle from his touch.

"Nothing," I giggled as I moved my hand to my pussy.

"You want me to lick it?"

"Yes, please Jasper!" I pleaded.

"You're going to have to wait for that," he said with a tone of domination.

"But I can't wait!"

"But you will."

He placed a gentle kiss near my pussy to remind me what I'd be waiting for. I couldn't ignore the throbbing pleasure that only his tongue could relieve. I went to rub my clit, but he moved my hand away.

"What part of 'wait' don't you understand?" He chastised.

I put my finger to my lips and licked my pussy juice. That got his attention, but not in the way I had hoped.

He motioned me off the bed and pointed to a chair in the corner.

"Bend over," he ordered me.

"What for?" I asked in a playful helplessness.

"Because I said so," he replied, completely in control of the situation.

I did as he told me to do and bent over the seat of the chair. I could see him roll up his sleeves right before he began to spank my ass.

I felt the sting of his hand as I tried to keep my balance on the chair. His spanks were hard and consistent. Since I knew exactly when each strike would happen, I braced myself accordingly. He was so much strong and my behind suffered for it. Even though I secretly prayed for it to stop, my pussy begged for more.

"This is what happens to bad girls," he reminded me as his hand continued its assault on my ass.

_"I want to be a bad girl,"_ I thought over again.

He moved closer to me, this time placing his hand on the small of my back. Now he spanked me harder and faster. I loved being so helpless around him.

Finally, the spanking stopped. I stood up, rubbing my very tender behind.

"Come here, ALICE," he ordered.

I turned around to see him take his pants off, revealing the hard cock I was craving all night. He took off his shirt and pointed to his cock.

"Suck it," he said.

I knelt before him and gently took it in my mouth. Slowly, I sucked up and down the shaft of his hardness. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing his body closer to me. He leaned back slightly and watched me as he stroked the top of my head.

I lightly rubbed his balls as I sucked his cock faster. He gently fucked my mouth and I felt the tip of his cock in the back of my throat. He watched as his dick slid in and out of my mouth. I looked up at him, smiled, and eagerly went back to what I was doing.

His entire body was like an addiction. I couldn't get enough of it. I teased the tip of his cock with my tongue and tasted his pre-cum. I stroked his cock against my lips and cheek before sucking it again. My desire for him was so strong; I knew I could not live without him.

He motioned me back to my feet and we shared what seemed to be an endless French Kiss. He squeezed my breasts and I could feel my pussy tingle with excitement. I needed him to lick my clit, but I knew better than to ask him.

I sat on the bed as he kneeled on the floor and spread my legs, my pussy and ass completely exposed to him. As I felt his finger inside me, I didn't have to say a word, my body told him how much I needed him. He opened my lips and licked my swollen clit as he finger fucked me at the same time. I grabbed my breasts and watched as he gave me the most incredible pleasure of my life. I lifted my hips and pressed my pussy against his mouth. Sensing my ever-growing arousal, he licked me harder and faster until I couldn't take the pleasure any longer. I gripped the covers with immeasurable passion as I screamed his name. My body trembled with intense pleasure as the orgasm overpowered me. Liu moaned as my clit pounded against his tongue. He knew the sexual gratification he gave me yet again. He stood up and I moved closer to the center of the bed as he slipped his cock inside me. He pounded my pussy hard and fast and I still couldn't get enough of him. I rubbed my clit as his cock went deep inside me, filling me both physically and emotionally. If this wasn't Heaven, then it was really close.

Jasper held my legs apart and watched as his cock pounded my pussy. I loved the intense look on his face, his body dripping with sweat. I could tell by his moans that he was almost ready to cum and I eagerly waited for him to shoot his semen inside me.

I looked up at him just as his body tensed up. He closed his eyes tightly and he became perfectly still. With a large grunt, I felt his orgasm enter me. I grabbed my breasts as his warm cum coated my pussy.

"Okay," he said as he tried to catch his breath. Jasper lay down next to me, putting his arm around my waist. I turned to face him and saw the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Happy New Year," I said to him as I stroked his cheek.

"Yeah it will be," he said with a small laugh.

2011 started with a bang-literally.


End file.
